


Rajani_the_Freak's Fic List

by Rajani_the_Freak



Category: Beyblade, Castle, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, Naruto, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: if you want to read actual stories go check my actual stories go check my prifile, this be just a fic list - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajani_the_Freak/pseuds/Rajani_the_Freak
Summary: A list of current, potential and upcoming fanfics I'm/I'll write.





	Rajani_the_Freak's Fic List

#  **Rajani_the_Freak's Fic List**

## List By Fandom

_(may be susceptible to repetition due to crossovers)_   
_(the crossovers will be underlined)_

**Undertale:**  
1 - Not Alone (undertale universe)  
2 - Unbreakable (underfell universe)  
3 - Pieces (underswap universe)  
4 - Only Human (swapfell universe)  
5 - Part of your Symphony (lyrictale universe)  
6 - Alternate Universes Collide (Get-rammed’s beastale crossover)  
7 - The-Girl-Who-Danced (dancetale universe)  
8 - Sacrifice (horrortale universe)  
9 - Doggone Mad (bittybones universe)  
10 - Puppydog Eyes (bittybines universe)

**Naruto:**  
11 - The Niwatoko Timeline (crossover)  
12 - Spirit (crossover)  
13 - The Most Valuable Thing (time travel shenanigans)  
14 – Well… fuck! (self insert)  
15 – I am… so confused right now! (reincarnation)

**Harry Potter:**  
11 - The Niwatoko Timeline (crossover)  
12 - Spirit (crossover)  
16 - insert name (time travel shenanigans)  
17 - Key Witness (crossover)

**Castle:**  
17 - Key Witness (crossover)

**Homestuck:**  
6 - Alternate Universes Collide (Get-rammed’s beastale crossover)

**Beyblade:**  
18 - The Two Priestesses (past lives and prophecies)

## Fic Description

**1 - Not Alone** _(Undertale)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** This story was written to help me come to terms with the suicide of a friend of mine by making her live again in a way. it helped a great deal and it's not even over yet.  
 ** _About the story:_** Miranda is a homeless woman (despite having a high paying job) with multiple personality. She gets saved from being raped and killed by Papyrus and decides to help him in turn. in the end she ends up taking residence in the monster compound and starts dealing with her past and healing from it while, at the same time, falling in love with Sans. All the while her past threatens to come back to haunt/hunt her.

.

**2 - Unbreakable** _(Undertale - Underfell AU)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** I wrote _Not Alone_ to deal with my grief and, as it healed while I wrote it, I started being filled with anger over the people that drove my friend to suicide and started thinking about this story and wrote the prologue and first chapter. I've recently posted it to this site after months of it sitting in my laptop.  
 ** _About the story:_** The concept is that Miranda never recovered from the break up and Rajani, her other personality, had to take over through those five year. The same events that haunt Miranda's past in _Not Alone_ never come to pass here. Instead of Rajani staying in town like Miranda had, she falls into the underground with Frisk. She has strong feelings of dejavu, but can't remember the timeskips that Frisk preforms. She becomes Frisk's protector as she crosses the underground and is faced with the very thing she failed: saving other people from themselves.

.

**3 - Pieces** _(Undertale - Underswap AU)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** I wrote Tale!verse and Fell!versea and became curious over how i would write Swap!verse considering I couldn't swap Miranda and Rajani since I 'd already done that. Anlso, making a Swap!Sans remember might be fun.  
 ** _About the story:_** Miranda wakes up on her flight to the USA with memories she shouldn't have and decides to go search for the skeleton of her dreams. Her sister Carina wouldn't let her leave her behind and goes along. All the while, they realize Chara isn't stable and might have another personality in them that is quite murderous and Sans and Miranda reconect while coming to terms with their memories of a previous timeline.

.

**4 - Only Human** _(Undertale-Swapfell AU)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** I made a tale!version. I made a fell!version. I even made a swap!version. By golly, I'm going to write a goddamn swapfell!version!!!  
 ** _About the story:_** Laura, Miranda's other personality from the swap version, takes over the body over her, but her life is much worse. Like swap!Miranda, she's dealing with the possibility of never being able to bear children. Then one night she has a one-night-stand with a monster in heat and, next thing she knew, she's expecting... If only the father was as great at being a person as he was at being in the sheets...

.

**5 - Part of your Symphony** _(Undertale-Lyricstale AU)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** I thought of Dancetale and wondered if there was a song version. There was but I didn't completely agree with all the choices of genre and decided to make my own. Also the OC is partially inspired in a dream I had.  
 ** _About the story:_** Sasha falls into the underground. For once she feels somewhat safe in her life. She loved music and the underground is filled with it. Feelings are exchanged directly from soul to soul by song. If only she wasn't physically incapable of singing at the moment. (deals with past abusive relationships and overcoming them)

.

**6 - Alternate Universes Collide** _(Undertale - Beasttale AU//Homestuck)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** Read two stories from Homestuck's petstuck AU that moved me, then read a few Undertale stories from the slavetale AU. Then I decided to combine them together and likes the results. Initially was going to used Underfell AU since I never saw many slavefell fics in which the monsters are the ones enslaved, but I realized that UF monsters were already too similar to the trolls personality-wise and I was already using the UF AU for another fic, so I decided to use Beasttale instead.  
 ** _About the story:_** Eliza joins together with other humans to free both trollkind and monsterkind from the greedy clutches of her controlling and emotionally abusive father. They end up creating another whole new country and have to learn to live with each other in harmony.

.

**7 - The-Girl-Who-Danced** _(Undertale - Dancetale AU)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** I was writing already six fics, each with a different soul color each, using all the colors... aside from red. I wanted human mages and decided to use yet another AU from undertale so that each story used a different AU too.  
 ** _About the story:_** Don't have much of a story yet aside from the fact that there are going to be seven human mages in hiding and the main one had a determined soul. Doesn't dance regular dances. Instead she has capoeira which is a martial art disguised as a dance.

.

**8 - Sacrifice** _(Undertale - Horrortale AU)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** I decided to create the most OP, mary-sue-ish character ever and try to make the story not suck as a challenge. Decided to use the Horrortale AU because I'de been interested in the AU at the time (still am, but not as much as before).  
 ** _About the story:_** Frankie Em is thrown to the underground by a jealous coworker. She is unfazed because she isn't a normal human (anymore than this is too big a spoiler).

.

**9 - Doggone Mad** _(Undertale - Bittybones AU [Newmore Sisters version] )_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** Read the Newmore Sisters series and loved it. I even created a big batch of bitties for the AU. Ended up deciding to make my own story in the AU.  
 ** _About the story:_** First story of my bittybone series. It'll be ReaderOC/Doggo. Reader owns a frams in while her parents used to breed a large breed of dogs (decide which later). People started using that breed on fighting rinks, so the woman started rehabilitating former rink dogs since there isn't an association that deals with that and they usually get put down right being 'rescued'. Then her best friend convinces her to try and rehabilitate former fighting rink bitties. Doggo is sent to make periodic visits to see if things are going well. Things develope between the two, but the focus is also on the bitties themselves.

.

**10 - Puppydog Eyes** _(Undertale - Bittybones AU [Newmore Sisters version] )_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** Read the Newmore Sisters series and loved it. I even created a big batch of bitties for the AU. Ended up deciding to make my own story in the AU.  
 ** _About the story:_** Sequel to Doggone Mad, but about the best friend this time. Will use Greater Dog for pairing, probably, just to keep in with the dog theme.

.

**11 - The Niwatoko Timeline** _(Naruto//Harry Potter )_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** Saw a lot of crossover stories in which Harry takes care of little Naruto, but they never get finished. Besides that, I also wanted to try my hand at writing it too.  
 ** _About the story:_** The golden trio gets teleported to a different dimension upon breaking the Elder Wand a few months before the Kyuubi attack. After the attack, Harry finds himself taking care of a small Naruto as he grieves over his best friend.

.

**12 - Spirit** _(Naruto//Harry Potter )_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** Wrote older harry taking care of little naruto, now I want to write older naruto taking care of little harry  
 ** _About the story:_** One day Harry gets very badly beaten my Uncle Vernon and his mother's protection materializes into her patronus form and searched for any other blood relative to take care of her child. She finds Naruto in Konoha, right after Tsunade's arrival (circunstances may change).

.

**13 - The Most Valuable Thing** _(Naruto)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** Wanted to write a time travel fic, but with a twist  
 ** _About the story:_** When Naruto has the forbiden scroll he ends up messing with a seal. It ends up dragging Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato from an alternat reality... but they come from the past of said reality... Now they have to adapt to living in the present with their hyperactive son... while being the same age as him.

.

**14 – Well… fuck!** _(Naruto)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** Wanted to write a self-insert transported across dimensions fic.  
 ** _About the story:_** Once again Naruto messed with a seal in the forbidden scroll, but this time a woman from another dimension emerges. She doesn't speak japanese and has weird technology, but she's a natural at chakra manipulation. she also can't be too far away from him since her very existence there is now permanently tied to his chakra.

.

**15 – I am… so confused right now!** _(Naruto)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** Wanted to write a self-insert reincarnation fic.  
 ** _About the story:_** A person dies and reincarnates. Now she has to live her whole life again in a strange place. realizes she's the same age as Naruto and decides she's going to mess the timeline up and become rookie of the year despite being a girl and not a boy.

.

**16 - insert name** _(Harry Potter)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** Timetravel fic. I've read many, but they are usually very concerned with keeping the timeline or not telling past selves about jack shit. That won't happen in this one.  
 ** _About the story:_** OotP but with a different ending. While fighting in the time room and destroying several time turners, a rip gets opened to the past and Harry, Neville and Hermione fall through it, follow by several others while the 'portal' is still open. They land in the great hall during a great feast and cause too much havoc to keep things quiet. Harry's parents are there, the same age as him, just finished with the OWLs.

.

**17 - Key Witness** _(Harry Potter//Castle)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** Not enough Harry Potter/Castle crossovers  
 ** _About the story:_** After the second year at Hogwarts ends, Harry's Aunt and Uncle put him on a flight to America, claiming to be going for vacations but that they don't want to go on the same class as him. Turns out they never did board the plane and now Harry has no way back and accidentaly witnesses a murder. He gets found my Richard Castle during the crime scene investigation.

.

**18 - The Two Priestesses** _(Beyblade)_  
 ** _Reason for writing:_** I wrote it in Portuguese and posted on a brasilian site. Now i want to make it better and in english since a wider audience is better able to read in english than in portuguese. Also I didn't like season 4 when they changed the characters and decided to write a continuation, disregarding the official 'sequels'.  
 ** _About the story:_** A new Organization appears with a new power used on the bitbeasts... except... Hillary has dreams about something similar before... Something that a version of her with long hair and old-fashioned clothes used to fight against.


End file.
